Lightning strikes again
by Xardion
Summary: Rayden's thoughts about the Deadly Alliance and his plan to stop it. Oneshot. Please R


Deadly Alliance...

When I first learned of news of a possible threat, I let it alone. As elder god, I could not intervene. And Fujin was already the protector of Earth and I trust that he would do his best to stop whatever happens. I thought that whatever should happen, it would not be a terrible as the recent battle of the elder gods and Shinnok. But then I heard it and realized how wrong I was.

_Liu Kang is dead._

I could not believe it. Even for someone like me who has seen many wrongs take place, this was devastating. Liu Kang was Earthrealm's greatest fighter and champion of Mortal Kombat. If any threat were to come, he would be able to vanquish it as he had done so many times before. I was also saddened by this. He was a great man, one full of potential. Due to his own immortality due to winning Mortal Kombat, he could have been the one to enlighten mankind and lead them to a golden age. He was proof that the human race could evolve into something that could even rival the elder gods themselves.

_And now he is no more..._

Fujin told me this personally. Originally, he sought to handle the problem on his own, just as he should have. As protector, he shouldn't need to ask me for aid. But when Kang was killed, he realized that this was far graver than he ever thought and reluctantly he came to me. Don't get me wrong, I respect Fujin as he is my brother. But much like the other gods, he couldn't see himself doing anything beyond his restrictions which included going down to Earth to take care of the matter personally. Only I have ever done that. I risked my own life and immortality to save Earthrealm. Although I did it because it was the right thing to do, others saw it differently. I became well known to all the gods. To the younger gods, I was someone to aspire to. To the elders, I was essential for wisdom and courage. But this status had also made me kind of a rulebreaker and rouge, but it did not matter to me. Anyway, it was obvious now that this deadly alliance posed a grave danger to Earth as well as the other realms. I brought this to my fellow elders' attention...

"Shang Tsung and Quan Chi must be stopped before they succeed in their plans."

Shaalak, the elder god of water nodded, "Yes, I agree."

"Then we should intervene then?"

"No."

"What?"

"Despite the danger presented, we can not intervene. It is against the sacred rules for us elders."

"Are you saying that we should sit here and do nothing?"

Then spoke Tenak, elder of the winds, "We have no choice."

Aroura, elder goddess of light, "Agreed. Fujin will handle the matter as he sees fit."

"Fujin has requested our aid. Should we not give it?"

Shaalak responded, "The choice has been made, Lord Rayden. The elders will not intervene."

"So we are just to sit by and watch the ruination of Earthrealm?"

Aroura nodded, "We can not intervene. You know that as well as all of us. Those are the sacred rules."

_Enter the rulebreaker..._

"So be it. I will go down myself."

"Lord Rayden, you can not. As elder god, you are forbidden to intervene." Shaalak reminded me.

"Very well. I relinquish my status as elder god."

Tenak burst out, "What? You can't just throw away your position on such a matter!"

"If the sorcerers succeed, then my status would be worthless."

"Are you sure this is what you wish to do?" That came from Sira, elder goddess of the fire. She had been quiet throughout the entire discussion.

"Yes."

The council remained silent for awhile. It was Shalaak who broke the silence, "As you wish. From hereon, you are no longer an elder god."

I said nothing as I disappeared in a streak of lightning. It was time now to act and assemble the warriors. I will think about my decision later. The first to contact would be Kung Lao. He probably already knows about Liu Kang and is most likely seeking vengeance.

"Kung Lao."

The Shaolin monk turned to me. _Correction, former Shaolin monk._ He had abandoned the temple to fight. In a way, he was doing the same thing I was. However, I could feel that his emotions were in turmoil.

"Rayden! How dare you show your face here!"

I simply stared at him. _I must let him cool his rage._ As I waited, his angry face slowly turned sad which later changed to neutral.

"My apologies, Lord Rayden."

"It is alright. I learned of what happened. I am sorry."

His gaze didn't waver and I continued, "Unfortunately, this is a prelude to something far more terrible, unless we can stop it. Go to the island of the first Mortal Kombat. It is abandoned. It is there where you will wait to meet you allies."

Kung Lao bowed, "Yes, lord."

In a flash, I disappeared. My next contact would be Johnny Cage. Currently, he was working on yet another movie portraying the tournaments.

"Johnny Cage."

"Hey, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be in this scene." He grabbed his megaphone, "Who let this @$$*&%^ on the stage? I'm trying to make a movie here! Work with me, people!"

"Cage."

"Look buddy, you are the actor, I am the director. You have to follow my instructions. Are we clear?"

It was then that another person came on set. He was dressed similarly to me.

"Mr. Cage. How long until I'm on?"

I gave a small smile at the way Cage's face blanched out. He looked at the actor and then back at me and then at the actor again.

"Take five. I'll let you know later." He then turned nervously to me. "Ya know, about what I said…"

"It's not important. You are to go to the island of the first Mortal Kombat. A grave danger has presented itself."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I am the god and you are the mortal. You have to follow **my** instructions. Are we clear?"

"Sure."

_And they say I have no sense of humor…_

Next, the Special Forces base. I was to recruit Sonya and Jax, but when I arrived, the place was destroyed. A fairly destructive weapon had destroyed the facility. Around me, many people were severely injured while many others were already dead. _This has to be the doing of the __Alliance__._ I used my senses to search for the two warriors, hoping that they hadn't died as well. I was able to sense and locate Jax, who had various burn marks on him, but beside that, he was fine. Aside from the really angry look on his face.

"Jax."

He quickly turned to me, "Rayden? What are you doing here?"

"A situation has arisen. You are needed."

Jax was still mad, but he was also focused. "Does it have anything to do with what happened here?"

"Most likely."

He nodded, "What do you want?"

"You and Sonya are to go to the island of the first Mortal Kombat. You will meet your allies there and I will explain the situation."

"We'll be there. Count on it"

My last destination was the temple of the Lin Kuei. I discovered that it had been relocated elsewhere, to a cold, quiet area. _Much like him._ Appearing there, I saw the Lin Kuei master, Sub-Zero. Before him was another ninja, female. She was colored blue like him and her hair was seemingly made of ice. Currently, she was on the floor.

"Next time, you must keep focused. Try again."

"Yes, sifu."

_Sifu__?__ Sub-Zero was personally training someone?_ I found it strange that the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei was personally instructing someone. But watching the young woman, I saw that she was one of great skill. _Perhaps…___

"Sub-Zero."

The ice ninja turned to me, eyes locked in an icy glaze. Despite this, he still bowed to me. The female ninja looked shocked, but kept it to herself.

"Frost, this is Lord Rayden, god of thunder and lightning."

Frost bowed herself, although it wasn't as respectful.

"Rayden, my apprentice Frost."

To her surprise, I decided to bow as well as a show of respect.

"What is it that you want of me?"

"A grave situation has arisen. You are to go to the island of the first Mortal Kombat and meet up with your allies. I will explain everything once everyone has gathered."

"As you wish."

I turned to disappear again, but I heard the two of them speaking with each other.

"May I come as well, sifu?"

"No. This is something I must deal with alone."

"Please. Let me aid you."

He was about to object again when I intervened.

"Perhaps she could join. We will need all the help we can get."

Sub-Zero looked at me and I could swear his eyes got colder. That was wrong of me. Despite my position, I shouldn't override his own authority on his own people.

"However the choice is yours, Sub-Zero."

He seemed to accept that and turned to her, "Mortal Kombat is life or death. Do you really believe you are ready for it, Frost?"

"Yes."

I turned my head, "Let her test her skill against me."

He seemed to accept this and nod his head. I turned back around and she folded into her fighting stance. Suddenly with a cry, she leapt at me in a flying kick. I sidestepped, but she merely spun on the ground and lashed out another kick. I blocked the blow _(Note: I am not using all of power here, otherwise she would be dead.)_ and ducked her punch. Raising my hand, I sent a jolt of electricity through her, sending her sprawling. However she rolled on the ground, stood back up and lunged again. I anticipated this and sidestepped again, but then she slid on the ground, causing me to trip and fall. I flashed back up. _I guess she would have that technique as well._ Suddenly, she pointed her hands to the ground and let out a wave of ice energy. I froze in ice and she came at me. _Impressive._ Her hands filled with ice energy once again and the ice became daggers. She stabbed at me, but the ice had already thawed out and moved aside and hit her with a powerful roundhouse. Again, she slid of the ground and again she got back up. _Resilient as well._ She was ready to come again when I suddenly charged and rammed her. She fell again, hard this time. But before she got back up, I stood over her and lifted her head. Raising my other hand, I let lightning surround my fist as I was ready to finish her. I looked into her eyes. _Still cold.__ And unafraid. She's not afraid to die._

I released her and looked to Sub-Zero who nodded.

"Get yourself ready, Frost. You will join me in Mortal Kombat."

They were now all assembled and ready for the battle to come. I told them of everything that had happened and what I have learned. About Quan Chi's escape from the Netherealm, his discovery of the invincible army of the Dragon King, and his alliance with Shang Tsung. I also told them of the defeat of Shao Kahn and the death of Liu Kang. It was time to act; it was time to fight…

 It was time to stop this Deadly Alliance…


End file.
